For Us
by TheWildCard13
Summary: Just some C.C. and Niles oneshots. The first one is tame but the rest will get pretty smutty...


_All I could think about was that kiss… We had spent 20 years at each-others' throats, flinging countless insults at one another and occasional physical violence; nothing major but a good slap on the arm was well deserved when he put a steaming tea kettle into my hands when I wasn't looking._

_But anyways back to that kiss…_

_He had tricked me, again, but I had to give him credit; he got me good on this one._

_Even though most of my mind was hoping it was Maxwell finally coming to his senses, I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have Niles be the one behind me blowing on my neck & ear._

_The whole night ended better than I ever could have imagined but I still wanted more…_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx**

When she walked in I had a hard time keeping calm and keeping the "little butler" under control.

She was wearing a black pencil skirt that ended right above her knees to show off her beautiful calves that where shown off even more by her black stilettoes. But I would be a lying fool if I said her shirt didn't capture my attention as well. It was a cream button up blouse with long flowing sleeves that made her look like a modern day goddess.

Another thing that caught my attention was the fact she didn't look at me when she walked in. It was almost like she was embarrassed.

Was she that mad at me about the kiss last night? Or was she upset at herself.

I breathed out a heavy sigh and continued cleaning; I couldn't even find the heart to make it to the office to mess with her, I was too worried she would shun me forever.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx**

I took a good long stretch and rubbed my neck; I had been looking over these scripts for the past hour by myself since Fran dragged Maxwell and the children out to the park.

At this point I was missing my butler… Wait… _My _butler?

I did my best just to shake that out of my head and made my way to the kitchen to grab some more coffee, and hopefully see Dust Mop.

He had been strangely absent today; I couldn't help but think maybe he was so disgusted from last night he was avoiding me.

I couldn't help but sigh when I made it to the kitchen, it probably was true but I still was hoping maybe I was wrong…

"What's with the long face witch?"

My head perked up a little faster than it should have and instead of panicking I just gave him a death glare and started to go for the coffee; that was until he grabbed it first and poured me a cup.

It was a small jester but still, odd for him to be nice(ish) to me.

"It's nothing Dust Mop."

I grabbed the sugar from the pantry and continued to fix my coffee, "Usually you're in a better mood when all of the children are out of the house."

I just rolled my eyes, "It's really nothing, looking over those badly written scripts will get to you after a while"

He gave a loud "Mmm Hmm" and a sarcastic look (if that was even possible.)

At that point I was so frustrated with last night and him not saying anything I ended up dropping my spoon a little louder than planned and looked up at him, "What the hell is wrong _with you_?!"

He looked a little shocked but still held his composure rather well and was just waiting for me to continue.

"You have avoided me all day long and now that everyone is gone to won't leave me alone about why I'm a little out of it this morning… What the hell are you up to?"

He stood straight and walked over to me with a strength I had only seen in him a few times.

At first I thought he had finally snapped and was about to go off on me when he bent slightly towards me and whispered into my ear, "Maybe I was hoping you would come around and want to finish what we started last night?"

And with that he pulled away and walked out of the room.

I had to grip the counter in fear I would fall over.

He wasn't repulsed, he was just waiting….

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx**

I wish I could walk just a little faster; why the hell did I just do that? Now I would have to wait until she came after me with a knife from the kitchen and end my miserable life…

Oh well…

At least I got to kiss her; and thinking back to that memory I could die happy.

I sighed and leaned over the small table in the hallway hoping I had escaped her wrath, that was until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I slightly cringed and turned to see a very unsure Babcock.

"Yes Miss Babcock?"

She moved her hand from my shoulder and crossed her arms, "Did… You really mean that?"

I smiled a bit and nodded, "I did."

For being the bitch of Broadway she seemed very timid right now.

This was new to her, someone wanting her for her; not for her money, or title, or to get to Maxwell.

I grabbed her hand and brought her close and held her for a minute; she felt so perfect against me, something I never wanted to get rid of.

I gently held her face and gave her a very chaste kiss just to see where this would go.

But thankfully she didn't pull away, but came closer and worked with the kiss.

It was sweet and gentle, nothing like last night, but for now I was happy she was letting me kiss her.

We both heard the door and pulled apart. Everyone was home and we both didn't want them assuming anything before they even had a chance to see what this was.

She smiled and kissed my cheek then headed back to the office to continue her work and I left to do the same.

It was a small start; but it was a start and I was thrilled with that.


End file.
